


Two by Two

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, I guess? They're both just such fucking losers, M/M, Noiz' Good End, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Shaving, Top Noiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Want me to?"</p>
  <p>Aoba stares. "What?"</p>
  <p>"Your legs." Noiz blinks. "Do you want me to shave them for you?"</p>
</blockquote><p>Noiz is quite the incorrigible flirt. Good thing that, at the end of the day, Aoba is, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two by Two

The rain in Germany is _freezing_ , Aoba learns, after a quick run to the store leads to a full-out sprint back to the house during a downpour, his bag clutched to his chest as he runs up to the doorstep, has to wipe his Coil off before he can get the damn scanner to read it so he can get inside.

Immediately, even though his teeth are already chattering and his shoes are squelching with freezing rain water that his socks are too full to soak up entirely, Aoba kneels to set his bag down with great haste, unzipping it and, never minding his purchase from the little shop (which consisted of shaving cream, lube, and condoms-- quite the embarrassing purchase indeed), he lifts Ren out, turning him on and setting him gently on the dry floor.

"Ren?" Aoba asks, to make sure he gets a response, and Ren turns to him, cocking his head, left-right-left, then makes a little whimper, which makes Aoba smile as he pets Ren's head gently, glad that he's safe.

"Aoba," Ren says, worried, "Your heart rate has increased greatly since before-- you are also trembling quite violently. You should find a way to warm up immediately, as the cold only--"

"Ah, I'm okay," Aoba assures, shrugging out of his sopping coat and focuses on undoing his shoelaces, trying to close his lips over his chattering teeth. "I didn't think it was going to rain until later!" He whines, which makes Ren shrink down to the ground with a meek apology for his miscalculations. Aoba laughs at that, reaching to give his head a little ruffle.

"You're still my good boy," Aoba croons, and Ren's whole body wiggles as he wags his tail, something that makes Aoba laugh a little more. He gets his shoes off, sighing as he stands up straight and peels his socks off, then his legwarmers. He takes his sneakers to the laundry room, setting them on the floor there so they can dry inside and not make a huge, wet mess in the doorway. While he's there, though, he decides to strip off his wet layers, grabbing a towel from the adjacent linen closet before he strips off his underwear, too, stuffing everything into the dryer and turning it on with a few twists of the knob.

Ren is at his heels the entire time, following Aoba as he heads to the master bathroom upstairs. Even if Aoba is usually bashful about nakedness, especially with Noiz around (who has no shame in anything ever), he doesn't shoo Ren away, mostly because Ren is just part of daily life at this point; he hardly remembers he's even there until the bath is full with hot, steaming water and Aoba is sliding in with a happy sigh, watching Ren come hop up and sit on the toilet seat lid and lay down.

The water is so warm, Aoba can't help but sink down into it, until he can only breathe through his nose; he's so cozy. The chill leaves his bones quickly, but Aoba's always been a sucker for staying put when he's comfortable, so he doesn't bother moving. He doesn't even wash his hair. The only moving he does is when the water gets cold, he lets the tub drain a little, before he adds more hot water from the faucet-- and doesn't have to wait ages for it to heat up, which is truly something incredible. Noiz has them living the high life here.

Speaking of Noiz, Aoba settles back again, closing his eyes as he turns his head a little. "Ren," he addresses quietly, "What time is it?"

"It is five thirty-five in the evening."

"Mh," Aoba sighs. He should get out of the bath, since Noiz is due home any minute, but... a few more minutes couldn't hurt, really. He's still a little cold, he lies to himself, using the excuse of the difference between the air temperature and the water temperature to keep himself submerged.

"Would you like me to set an alarm for you, Aoba?"

"No, no," Aoba mumbles, keeping his eyes closed as he wiggles back down into the water. "Just tell me when Noiz gets home."

"Understood."

So Aoba stays in the bath, and the warmth cuddled around him and the relaxation the water gives him, Aoba ends up falling asleep. Which is bad, because Aoba, being Aoba, is a nightmare to wake up. Ren tries to rouse him when Noiz is coming in the house (not even ten minutes later), even barks a few times, but Aoba just groans, tries hard to keep from waking up.

Until there's a rapping at the bathroom door, which makes Aoba's eyes fly open as he jolts up, water sloshing around him (and out of the bath a bit) from the sudden movement.

"Aoba?"

"I'm in here!" Aoba answers, voice a little high in his earnest; he's holding up a hand, like Noiz can see him through the door trying to get Noiz to stay out. "Hang on," he sighs, moving to pull the plug on the drain as he drags himself up, disappointed at the abrupt end to his bath.

However, he doesn't have much time to be disappointed, before he hears the door opening and he makes a surprised noise, yanking his towel from the counter and jerkily holding it around his hips.

He feels extremely stupid, dripping wet with a towel around him, cheeks embarrassingly pink (he can tell from the mirror to his right), staring at Noiz as he opens the door, looking over Aoba curiously. From what Aoba can tell, Noiz must have gotten caught in the rain, too, from the flatness of his hair, and--

Oh, lord.

He's holding the bag that Aoba forgot in the damn hallway earlier when he first got home.

"What are you doing?" Noiz asks with a slowly-growing smile on his lips, which means that little brat has something up his sleeve-- or, you know, just in his hand. That Aoba practically _put_ there. Aoba feels his toes curl shyly against the bathroom tiles, and he takes a little step back towards the bath when Noiz steps into the bathroom, setting the bag up on the counter.

"I-- it started raining when I went out earlier," Aoba explains in a huff, and Noiz just keeps stalking him, like he's some food of prey. Ren catches on before Noiz can shoo him, and he quietly hops off from his perch and trots his way out of the bathroom; Aoba is totally going to rail him for that later.

"And?" Noiz prompts, and now they're standing right before each other. Aoba tries not to let his voice shake as he watches Noiz, so close to him, but not touching. He still has his suit on, so Aoba can't touch him, either.

"And," Aoba starts again slowly, watching Noiz's gaze slowly drag over him, smoldering, suffocating. "I... took a bath-- I was freezing!"

Noiz is quiet for a long time, before he makes a little snort, and Aoba wants to shove him for laughing, but he is wet and they're both standing on the wet bathroom floor, which...

" _Noiz_!" Aoba cries out, which surprises Noiz some, and Aoba points down. "Your shoes! You-- they're _ruined_!"

"So?" Noiz shrugs, and starts taking off his coat, throwing it on the counter. He immediately works on his vest and tie next, which get thrown with just as little care. It actually bothers Aoba a little, on this deep, inner level, that Noiz cares so little about these fancy, expensive luxuries he has, because it's immature and ridiculous, but Noiz has always been kind of aloof like that, so there isn't all that much Aoba can do about that.

When Noiz starts taking off his shirt, Aoba slowly asks, "What are you doing?"

Noiz blinks at him, undoing his belt. "I'm gonna have a bath."

"What? At least let me leave before you do that!" Aoba protests with colored cheeks, but Noiz just gives him a look, unfazed.

"I thought we'd take one together, now that I'm home. No?"

Aoba makes a pissy sigh at that, because _damn_ Noiz and that stupid face of his, with that excellent _thing_ he does-- Aoba doesn't know what it is exactly-- that gets Aoba to go along with whatever stupid idea he has for the two of them. Noiz is just too good, especially for someone who's not the greatest people person.

"Fine," Aoba huffs, and Noiz smiles, leaning in to steal a quick kiss as he shucks off his trousers and underwear, which, as with the rest of his things, is tossed to the counter before Noiz moves past Aoba to kneel down and start the water running again. Noiz doesn't like the bath as hot as Aoba likes it, still pretty sensitive to extreme temperatures, but he makes it hot enough, so Aoba doesn't complain about it.

Generally, they don't bathe together, because Noiz gets too carried away and they more often than not end up having sex, but also because it's kind of a sacred thing, time to wind down where they can just be with themselves. Aoba likes his personal time, of course, but... well, at the end of the day, sometimes it really is _nice_ just to be with Noiz.

The bath fills and Noiz wastes no time in dragging the towel away from Aoba's hips for him, gently setting it on the toilet lid before taking Aoba's hands in his own-- a rare thing-- and brings them up to his mouth to kiss them gently. Aoba blushes at the attention, only because Noiz looks so devoted in such a tiny task, but he pulls away and nods to the bath, nudging Aoba gently.

"Get in on the right," Noiz says, and Aoba makes a little face, but he moves to do so (if only so he doesn't have to keep standing in the cold bathroom, naked). He sits with his back against the tub, bringing his knees up to his chest while he watches Noiz get something-- the rustling of plastic makes Aoba suspicious-- before he moves to slide in on the other side of the tub.

Aoba slowly lets his legs relax a little, now that Noiz is in the bath with him, and Noiz gently reaches to hook his hands under Aoba's calves, gently tugging them towards him. Aoba frowns, embarrassed when Noiz forces Aoba's legs to part a little more than he's comfortable with, but allows Noiz to maneuver him until his legs are braced against the edge of the tub behind Noiz. When Noiz smooths his hand over them, Aoba makes a sound of protest, reaching to swat his hands off.

"They're prickly," he grumbles, and Noiz smiles a little.

"So?"

Aoba feels the blush down to his chest. "I was going to shave them, but..." _Then you forced your way in here before I could bother and I don't really want to attempt that with you watching from inches away_ , he thinks, hoping his gaze at Noiz isn't as sharp as it feels.

"Want me to?"

Aoba stares. "What?"

"Your legs." Noiz blinks. "Do you want me to shave them for you?"

Aoba makes a little face. Grimaces, in jest, as he peeks into the bath water at Noiz's legs, which are far, far hairier than Aoba's have ever been. Not that it bothers Aoba-- he doesn't care what Noiz does with his body, as long as he's comfortable in his own skin. Aoba himself just really enjoys when his skin is smooth and soft, especially because he wears skinny jeans most of the time, and likes the feel of it.

"I... guess," Aoba says slowly, wary. It's not that he doesn't trust Noiz, but it's embarrassing-- as lots of things are, for Aoba. But Noiz looks interested to attempt it, and he shaves every morning, so Aoba figures he can handle a pair of legs, too.

Noiz turns his head, left and right, before he glances at Aoba and points-- it takes Aoba a moment to realize he's asking for the razor that's sitting behind Aoba's right shoulder. He hands it to Noiz quietly, sitting back and making himself comfortable-- as comfortable as he can with Noiz doing what he's doing.

He apparently took the shaving cream from the bag earlier, before they both got in the tub, since he's now lathering his hands with it. The way he holds Aoba's leg, smoothing cream over it, he does so with the utmost care, something that's kind of cute, but also flustering, so Aoba keeps his mouth shut and his head bowed a little, wishing he could hide from the curious look Noiz gives him, hooded eyes looking over Aoba's embarrassed face.

"Cute," Noiz hums, and Aoba scoffs, tempted to give Noiz a little shove with his foot, but he resists. Mostly because Noiz tugs his leg up a little better, resting Aoba's foot against his shoulder, before he carefully dips the razor in the water, and starts.

It's kind of weird, having this sort of thing done for him, but Noiz is very careful with him, so Aoba doesn't protest. He doesn't go to fast, and always runs his fingers over the freshly-shaven patches to make sure he doesn't miss anything. He takes his time with it, and Aoba slowly feels himself relaxing more and more-- Noiz is really good at being gentle, Aoba thinks with a smile.

Noiz looks to Aoba, arching a brow at his little grin. He's working on Aoba's knee now. "What's that?"

"Hm? Oh, just," Aoba shrugs, watching Noiz drag the razor up the gentle curve of Aoba's knee with fierce focus, intent on making sure he does not bring harm to Aoba's beautiful skin. "You're really good at stuff like this-- you're really gentle," he says quietly, pleased. "It's sweet."

Noiz doesn't make any reaction to let Aoba know he's been heard, but he does finish up on Aoba's right leg and moves to his left, repeating the whole process with just as much care. Which is amazing to Aoba, because usually halfway through his first leg, he's no longer as dedicated to the task, not like Noiz seems.

"I like taking care of you," Noiz finally says, but he doesn't look up to Aoba, which would usually be a sign of embarrassment for most people, but with Noiz, it just means he's too focused on what he's doing. Aoba smiles, nodding quietly.

"I know-- I appreciate it," he assures, because he does. It's just that Noiz often takes things way too far, but even then, it's not like Aoba particularly despises Noiz in times like that; he just feels embarrassed.

Noiz looks at him then, quiet for a long moment before he speaks. "I love doing things for you. I love caring for you."

Aoba blushes at the heavy words, but he laughs a little at Noiz's serious tone-- too serious for something so kind. "I love _you_ ," Aoba tells him easily in turn, and takes great joy in the smile that Noiz gives him-- unreserved and warm and childlike, it's really cute.

Noiz finishes Aoba's legs, shaving them all the way up to the tops of Aoba's thighs, which takes a while with the tenderness he puts into every single drag of the razor over Aoba's skin. But, when he's done, Aoba makes a little sigh like " _ooh_ " as Noiz smooths his palms over Aoba's silky legs, so long and tantalizing...

He turns to give Aoba's left ankle a couple kisses, which makes Aoba stiffen a little from surprise, but he laughs, shy, and wiggles his toes a little to get Noiz to look up at him.

"What is _that_?" Aoba teases, exaggerating, and it's not much of a surprise when Noiz looks at him with The Look, which is completely deserving of capitalization, because it's The Look that usually leads into a chain of events that usually end with the two of them, panting and sweaty and naked, in bed, exhausted post-coitus.

Aoba narrows his eyes.

"We are _not_ having sex in dirty bathwater, Noiz," he says, and there is not a shred of hesitance in that statement (amazingly), because if Noiz tries to pursue it, Aoba will absolutely kick him in the neck with no reservation and get out. It's already gross enough sitting in it!

Noiz laughs when Aoba shows no signs of relenting, and nods in agreement, giving Aoba's legs a little nudge so he can move. "Let's rinse off and go to bed, then," he suggests, and that's sort of reasonable, as long as Noiz's concept of "bed" doesn't involve "sleeping". Yet, anyway.

Noiz pulls the plug on the drain, before he moves to get the water running again-- this time, from the showerhead. The water _would_ end up hitting Aoba in the face, which he's prepared for by holding up his arms, but Noiz is unhooking the showerhead from the wall, bringing it down to rinse Aoba off gently.

" _What_ is _with_ you..." Aoba sighs, letting Noiz rinse him off. He smooths back Aoba's hair and presses a little kiss to his head, before he works on rinsing himself off, then the tub. Once everything is clean, the water is turned off and the showerhead is put back, and Noiz steps out to bring Aoba his towel first.

Aoba rolls his eyes when Noiz wraps the damn thing around him, gently patting him dry, and Aoba lets that happen until Noiz starts drying his waist, which is when Aoba snatches the towel and starts to dry himself, cheeks red. Noiz snickers, but he grabs his own towel from the rack, drying himself off with far less tenderness than he used for Aoba.

Aoba takes his time, slowly drying off his legs, and it's less out of the fact that Aoba honestly takes this long to dry off, and more because, well, teasing Noiz is kind of fun, when it's not something absolutely filthy. He knows Noiz watches him, and that makes Aoba smile to himself, pleased, as he moves back up from his ankles, drying his hair very gently, a habit he's not sure he's ever going to get rid of.

When he looks to Noiz as he dries his hair, Noiz is wholeheartedly staring at him, eyes trailing over Aoba almost desperately, unsure of what he should look at first or next or last. He's barely even drying off, just kind of holding the towel to his skin as he watches Aoba wringing his hair dry, watching the flex of his arms and the way the muscles in his abdomen twitch and move as Aoba shifts this way and that.

"Noiz," Aoba says, very softly, and Noiz's eyes immediately flick up to look at Aoba's face, too awe-stricken to smile at Aoba's coy expression.

"Bedroom?" Aoba suggests, just as soft, and Noiz nearly stumbles, trying to dry off his legs while looking up at Aoba-- the suggestion makes his heart leap, and Aoba laughs, moving to hang up his towel on the rack, brushing past Noiz teasingly, but not nearly enough touching for either of their sakes.

He leaves for the bedroom, and he can actually hear Noiz clambering to move around the bathroom, trying to clean up before he comes after Aoba, to devour his wonderful lover in every excellent way possible.  Aoba smiles to himself, moving to the bed, neatly tugging the blankets down to the end of it; he hates when the sheets tangle around them.

Noiz sneaks up (poorly, because he has the bag of goodies from earlier in his hand, which rustles loudly) behind him, nosing at Aoba's neck, using his free hand to slide Aoba's hair over his shoulder so Noiz can properly lavish his neck in attention. Aoba hums at that, biting his lip a little as he glances over his shoulder to Noiz, coy.

"You really _can't_ keep your hands off me for more than five minutes," Aoba teases, and Noiz makes a little grunt of agreement, moving to toss the bag on to bed, so he can use both hands to slide around Aoba, feeling his smooth, clean skin, feeling his way up to Aoba's chest, flicking each of his nipples with his thumbs and taking great pleasure in the gasp it wrenches out of Aoba.

"I'll never get enough of you," Noiz tells him in a rough whisper against the base of his ear, and Aoba shivers as he bites his lip, trying to keep his eager voice inside as Noiz's hands slide all over him, trying to run over every bit of Aoba's smooth torso as he presses his hips against Aoba's backside, arousal stirring.

It takes a few minutes of torturous teasing before Aoba breaks free from Noiz, eagerly climbing onto the bed and making himself cozy on his back, watching Noiz struggle not to just dive on top of him, he's so excited. Aoba laughs a little, which makes Noiz chuckle, and soon enough they're kissing again, noses bumping as they exchange gentle, wet kisses, Noiz settled between Aoba's legs.

Noiz moves from Aoba's lips after a time and moves down his throat again, sucking hickeys the size of golfballs into the sensitive skin there, relishing in the throaty noises Aoba makes as he wraps himself, arms and legs, around Noiz, wanting to hold all of him at the same time and keep him close as Noiz lavishes him in sweet affection.

"I can't wait to fuck you," Noiz says, letting his hands slide down to Aoba's hips, dragging him a little closer so he can grind his hips into Aoba's, which wrenches a gasp from Aoba.

Aoba nods, eyes only open to slits with eyebrows drawn together, watching Noiz look over him, particularly the erotic heaving of Aoba's chest as he pants.

"Noiz," he whispers, and feels a swell of pride when Noiz's eyes flick up to his face. Noiz usually hangs on every word Aoba says in a normal setting, but like _this_... Aoba feels far too powerful.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me, Noiz," he says quietly, biting his lip a little. It's embarrassing to say, but the groan Noiz makes is worth it. Noiz lowers his head, pressing kisses down Aoba's chest as he slowly moves to settle on his belly between Aoba's legs. His hand reaches out for the bag, which he dumps out on the bed (all with his face pressed against Aoba's torso, sucking kisses against him that make Aoba writhe), and digs around a little until he finds the lube. He pulls back only to open the bottle with a couple plucks of his fingers, before coating his hands.

He glances up to Aoba, as if for permission, and Aoba makes a jerky nod; he always gets a little nervous right before he starts, but not nervous enough to want to stop, especially now that he knows just how good Noiz is with his fingers. And mouth. And dick.

Noiz drags half-parted lips over Aoba's half-hard cock as he slowly slides the tip of his first finger inside him, and Aoba tilts his head back with a slow moan. There's something incredibly good about feeling Noiz stretch him with his fingers while he carefully takes the head of Aoba's cock into his mouth, sucking him off in a manner Aoba can only think to describe as "tender" though that doesn't even _begin_ to cover it.

Aoba reaches to lace his fingers into Noiz's hair, gently stroking it back from his face as Noiz slowly bobs his head, taking Aoba's cock deeper into his mouth before pulling back, slathering him in wet, loving kisses all along the slick shaft as he drives his finger-- fingers, now-- into Aoba, piercing green looking up to Aoba as he does it.

"Tell me how it feels," Noiz asks, voice low, and Aoba's abdomen twitches when Noiz nibbles (only with his lips) at Aoba's sac.

Aoba has to fight the tremor in his throat for a moment before he can speak, and even then, he's too pleased to think of proper words to describe the feeling to Noiz. "It's..." he gasps when Noiz's fingers twist inside him, hips unconsciously bucking up. "So-- _mmnh_ \-- s-so _good_ ," he stammers, arching his back a little when Noiz takes Aoba's cock back into his mouth, sucking him with a low hum in the back of his throat, which feels fucking divine.

Aoba settles into a rhythm of rocking his hips back and forth, into Noiz's mouth and onto Noiz's fingers. Noiz opens him up with great care, and his reach easily brushes against the sensitive bit that always sends Aoba calling out his name, back arching as he gasps and writhes and tries to get more, as much as he can--

But then Noiz pulls away, and Aoba wants to sob for him to come back, to fill him up again, he was so close. However, the sight of Noiz fishing out a condom is very promising indeed, so Aoba tries to wait patiently.

Except, that's pretty fucking painstaking, especially when he watches Noiz stroke himself a little as he slides the condom on, and that's not fair at all, so Aoba tries to sneak in a few strokes on his own cock, hard enough now that it _aches_. He tries to swallow down the whimper in his throat at the semi-relief his hand offers, but Noiz, ever observant, notices Aoba touching himself, and smirks.

"Couldn't even wait for me?" He teases, shifting back between Aoba's legs. He rubs his palms up Aoba's calves, over his thighs, to bump Aoba's hand from his cock, letting Aoba's cock stand between his palms, and Aoba squirms, desperate, embarrassed, too many things all at once.

"Noiz," he sighs, and he can feel himself blushing down to his nipples, he doesn't even need to see Noiz's amused face to know that much. He licks his lips, letting his hands brush over Noiz's, as he whispers, "I need it."

Noiz smiles at that, leaning in close, close enough to kiss, but doesn't. Just lets their noses brush together, lets his lips drag over Aoba's as he speaks, low and gruff and far too hot for Aoba to handle like this.

"What do you need?" He asks, and Aoba wants to _scream_ , god _damn_ him, damn his stupid-perfect smile and his hideously-wonderful eyebrows waggling at him, goading Aoba to say the embarrassing thing that he always has trouble spitting out; he knows he flusters easily, but Noiz just takes advantage of that _far_ too much, the little brat.

Aoba huffs. " _Noiz_ ," he tries again, and wiggles, but Noiz holds him tight, not willing to touch Aoba's arousal or anything else until he hears Aoba comply or tell him to stop; he'll listen either way.

"Ah-ah," Noiz chides, dragging his fingers up Aoba's torso, to circle them around Aoba's nipples, which draws a symphony of whimpers from him. Noiz wants to kiss the sounds coming out of his mouth, taste Aoba's pleasure on his tongue, but he can wait-- he's gotten a lot better about that, much or Aoba's chagrin. "Tell me what you want," he reminds Aoba softly. "I'll give you all you want, but I don't know if you don't tell me."

" _Noiz_!" Aoba cries out when Noiz's fingers pinch, hard but quick, at Aoba's nipples, and that wrenches the last bit of dignity Aoba's has left. Embarrassment is the furthest thing from his mind as he latches onto Noiz, groaning in both pleasure and frustration as he demands all that he wants, everything he knows Noiz will give to him. "Fuck me-- god, _please_ , give it to me! I want it _so badly_ ," he nearly sobs, and Noiz struggles not to chuckle as he kisses down the line of Aoba's throat lovingly.

He hushes Aoba gently then, moving his hands to grab Aoba's legs, giving them a little tug. His hands are pulling under Aoba's knees, and Aoba frowns a little, unsure how Noiz wants him to situate himself. However, this is quickly made clear for him when Noiz gives them another tug, looking to Aoba as he carefully pulls Aoba's legs up over his shoulders; it's not a bad position, not for Aoba, and he nods, just to make sure Noiz knows he's okay.

It's another moment or two before Noiz actually pushes in, and just the tip of him is enough to make Aoba moan out, tilting his head back and letting his eyes squeeze shut as he focuses on the feeling of being filled, inch by delicious inch, the feeling of Noiz's piercings sliding into him bump by bump.

Noiz slowly bends over him, effectively folding Aoba in half. It's a bit of a stretch, but that's not what Aoba's moaning about. He feels Noiz deep inside, when he squeezes around him a little, and when Noiz kisses him, Aoba feels like he's truly stuffed full with Noiz, a sensation he never wants to fade. Noiz is in him and on him and all around him and it's good, it's so fucking _good_ , he hopes Noiz is enjoying this as much as he is.

"Wow..." Aoba whispers, and he chances reaching down between them, feeling the seam of where they meet, and licks his lips when he hears Noiz moan at the touch.

"Aoba," Noiz murmurs, bumping their foreheads together, and Aoba moves his hands, moving them to try and pull Noiz closer, but he ends up running them through Noiz's hair instead, cupping his face and pulling him in for a round of wet, barely-kissing kisses as Noiz begins to move. His thrusts are short and sharp in this position, and the angle-- fuck, the _angle_.

Aoba shouts immediately.

"Noiz! _Again_!" He sobs out, and fists his hands in Noiz's hair and yanks him to the crook of his neck, unsure of what else to do but to hold on the best he can. He feels Noiz's stuttering breaths against him, and it takes a minute, but Noiz quickly picks up a rhythm. His hips jerk into Aoba's in shallow, quick thrusts, relentless, and it's so _good_. Aoba feels everything, feels Noiz's little grunts and huffs against his skin, feels Noiz's cock ramming into his prostate, feels Noiz's piercings bumping in and out of him in the most delicious way--

Aoba's drooling, he notices belatedly, and he doesn't care at all.

Whimpers and moans pour from his lips, and there's not a thing Aoba can do to stop them. He doesn't even have the brainpower to tell Noiz how good it feels, aside from making noises like " _Ah_!" and " _Oh_!" and " _Mnh_!" as Noiz rams into him, practiced and precise.

" _Noi_ \-- Noiz!" Aoba hollers, actually _hollers_ , fingers fisted in Noiz's hair. He'd normally probably be concerned about yanking too hard but, Noiz is just too fucking good, his dick is just too fucking fantastic, and Aoba's toeing the edge now, closer, closer--

Noiz sucks more kisses against his neck, his collarbones, grunting against Aoba's flushed skin. He fists the sheets to either side of Aoba's body, thrusting hard and fast into Aoba, leaving the sound of skin against skin to ring in Aoba's ears as he gets lost in the sensations, in Noiz's love, all around him, inside him, _suffocating_ him, really.

It's the _best_ feeling.

Aoba's climax comes without Noiz so much as touching his cock, and he screams, actually fully screams out a " _Noiz_!" that actually comes out like "No- _oi_ -iz!" because of Noiz's hips slamming into his, over and over, and when Aoba's body goes stiff and shaky as he cums, Noiz keeps their hips pressed together, grinding into him inside, jerky and deep.

Aoba's legs hang slack over Noiz's shoulders then, mind too thoroughly fucking blown as Noiz continues to fuck him, movements more and more jerky the nearer he gets. He sucks in a ragged gasp when his orgasm finally takes him, grunting Aoba's name like a prayer as he finishes, moving stiffly to ride out the feeling inside of Aoba, one of his favorite places to be.

He doesn't move for a long while, even when they're both spent, instead pressing kissing over Aoba's collar and shoulders and throat, nibbling his lips against the curve of Aoba's jaw. Noiz waits for their panting to die down into something more relaxed before he slowly pulls away, feeling boneless, but still so good.

"Holy shit," Aoba breathes, hand going to his forehead to smooth his bangs back as he watches Noiz clean up around him; he'd try to help more, but his legs feel like absolute jelly and he's not sure he can sit up quite so soon, not like this.

Noiz snorts at the sentiment anyway, tucking away their goodies in the nightstand drawer before he flops back on the bed. It's a little hot (no surprise there), so neither of them bother with the covers; Aoba's too exceedingly pleased to be embarrassed about Noiz seeing his soft cock between his legs, anyway.

They lay together for awhile like that, side-by-side, sated and cozy, though there's minimal cuddling because of the heat from earlier, yet to fade from their skin. However, Noiz's stomach soon gives a mood-killing grumble, which Noiz himself laughs at, and Aoba's post-sex bliss melts into horror when he remembers _Noiz hasn't eaten yet_.

(Neither has he, but that's neither here nor there.)

"What do you want for dinner?" Aoba's immediately asking as he sits up on his elbows, and Noiz gives another laugh at how attentive Aoba can be after he just got his ass thoroughly fucked-- he really is too cute.

But Noiz shakes his head, digging for his spare Coil on the bedside table (he only wears one to work). "Let's just order something. Dinner in bed-- we already made a mess," he points out, and Aoba huffs, but he flops back down, so Noiz takes that as a yes.

Forty minutes later, after dressing into semi-decent pajamas and managing to neaten the bed up a bit (with only minimal making-out between tasks, which is a feat), the two of them are picking out of take-out containers together, watching something on TV that neither of them are paying much mind to, but it's decent background noise to their lazy meal, plus it drowns out the sound of the apparent storm outside. Aoba laughs at the way Noiz holds chopsticks, and Noiz steals some of his chow mein in retaliation, but that's just how it normally goes.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to fucking god I used "embarrass"/"embarrassed"/"embarrassing" literally like 16 times. Oh, Aoba, sweet darling, I feel it.
> 
> This is so self-indulgent but... it was long and I figured I wasn't the only one with the headcanon about Aoba and shaving. /)0(\
> 
> I also have a [tumblr](http://www.absolutely-cancerous.tumblr.com) where I talk about and post dmmd things most of the time. Shrug.


End file.
